Mush
by tsurikato
Summary: Naruhodo, I think you've become the mushiest man alive. OOC, fluff, Het, lime. Japanese names used! Fluff should have its own category, I swear...


He loves her.

At first, the age difference had made it seem odd enough to completely disregard the possibility of a relationship between them.

But the next thing he knew, she was a flower in bloom.

She finally got out of those medium-in-training clothes and into the clothes she was allowed to wear freely, a majority of them were casual dresses she had an affinity for since she claimed to like the airy feeling in between her legs. She got her hair into one long braid which tended to flip wherever she turned her head towards. Her figure looked a little more like her age. She looked more like a fourteen-year-old when she was seventeen, and now, at the ripe age of twenty-one, her bosom was larger (although it still seemed small compared to her sister's), her hips grew wider, and her legs longer. He noticed the increasing number of lechers, he called them, staring at her down the street if they ever walked by. He started to feel overprotective whenever they went outside.

What bothered him was the reason for his need to protect her from the seeming regularities of the world as an attractive woman. Was it that he looked at her as a little sister or as someone he desired to stay with him for life?

His work didn't make the thinking process any better, yet she was always there to support him. She cheers him on with the same energy as the one she's displayed a majority of the time. Gradually, his mind started to notice the little things.

Gradually, his heart started to love everything about her.

He loves the way her nose wrinkles cutely when she makes an angry expression. He loves the way her hands are soft and small, contrast to his large and rough hands. He loves the way she tries to imitate anyone around her who she thought was amusing, which was almost everyone. He loves the way she smiles at him when she acknowledges his accomplishments. He loves the way she wraps her arms around his chest and the way her head fits into the crook of his neck perfectly. He loves the way her hair looks when it's a hot day, and she decided to take out the braid and sit in front of the fan.

He loves the way her hair feels when he runs his hand through it. He loves the giggles that come from her when he does it. He loves the soft texture of her skin and her alluring wide eyes that sparkled with whatever emotion she felt. He loves how she talks with her hands and her mouth at the same time. He loves how she likes to sway to the music on the radio that he got for her one Christmas.

He likes her slender neck and her petite body. He loves the feeling of her naked waist in his hands. He especially likes the mewls she emits when he touches her. He loves the way she gasps when his mouth lands on the peak of her breast. He likes to tease her, making her moan and whimper for more. He often relishes the sight of her sex every chance he gets to it, and he always calls her beautiful and kisses her multiple times before pleasing her again.

He loves it when he finally gets the chance to go inside her, and both of them experience the immeasurable bliss. He loves how she is able to get a hold of the rhythm of their lovemaking quickly. He loves the way she screams his name in pure ecstasy and how both of them are fatigued and sleep with each other.

He especially likes it when he opens his eyes during the sunrise. When he opens his eyes, he is often in the position of looking out the window that faces east. He looks down at his lover, who is usually sound asleep. As the sun elevates into the sky, the rays of light go through the window giving the woman an almost celestial look when she lays there.

He kisses her forehead, and her eyes flutter open.

"Mmm…morning, Ryuu-kun," she murmurs, achieving the right to call him by his first name, and snuggles closer.

Naruhodou Ryuuichi chuckles and pulls her closer, breathing in her scent. "Morning, Mayoi-chan," he says.

It's only her that can get him as mushy as this.

* * *

So, uh, yeah. I'm really embarrased, to say the least. (sweat drop) First M-fic. I'm content with it, that's for sure, but I don't think a lot of people even like the pairing, evne though it's probably one of the best in the world, in my opinion.

Read and review please! Reviews are nice...really nice.


End file.
